


The Look On Her Face

by askandiwilllie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena fantasizes in order to get through sex with Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look On Her Face

**Author's Note:**

> So, thisisyourfaultiblameyou (on ffn) gave me this idea for a Wicked Queen fic. Kinda.

The first time Robin takes her to bed, it takes all her acting ability to hide her revulsion at his kiss, his body, his touch. She ends up faking three orgasms as he tries to fuck out his guilt, tries to rekindle that hopeless love for his precious, dead wife. Afterward, she decides that she’ll need a good fantasy life if she’ll be able to stomach another night like this.

A few days later, after putting the little dimpled brat down to bed, Robin took her in his arms again, kissing her deeply, his intentions crystal clear. Zelena groaned into his mouth in dismay, which he took as encouragement.

His mouth moved to her neck, his beard irritating her sensitive skin, and when he murmured, “Marian…” against her ear, Zelena grinned wildly. That was what she’d needed – the reminder that her sister’s precious _soulmate_ was here, with her.

She kissed him again, hard and rough, and he pulled away slightly in surprise. “Marian, what’s gotten into you?” he asked, voice so gentle and concerned that it made her want to vomit.

Instead she pushed him toward the bed, biting her lip provocatively and murmuring back, “I missed you, Robin… I want you so much.”

That placated him, and he let her push him down. They rolled around the bed for a few moments, wrestling clothes off until they were both bare. Propped up on one arm over her, Robin slowly sank into her body, and Zelena gasped, her eyes unfocusing as she looked at him, remembering the look on Regina’s face as they had stepped over the town line, as she lost her soulmate forever.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him into a desperate kiss, the feeling of finally having _won_ sending her arousal skyrocketing. As he met her tongue with his own, she twisted her body beneath him, rolling them over and breaking the kiss as she pushed herself upright over him.

Zelena used her hands on Robin’s chest to brace herself, rolling her hips against his in a driving rhythm, head falling back and eyes slipping shut. She felt his hands grip her hips, helping her move herself on him, and a moan fell from her lips.

It would _kill_ Regina if she ever found out that her precious love was fucking her wicked sister, and that thought spurred Zelena on further, her moans getting louder.

The sound of Robin’s grunts in time with her movements registered in the back of her mind, but she was too distracted by her thoughts to pay attention to him as anything more than the cock she was fucking herself on. And it was delicious, as she spiraled higher, imaging the look on her sister’s face if she could see them now.

The heartbreak. The devastation. The betrayal.

She imagined those dark eyes filling with tears, and just as she could see them spilling over down soft cheeks in her mind, her body tensed, seizing and shuddering as her orgasm hit her suddenly.

Robin jerked under her, his hands tightening on her hips as he found his own relief, and Zelena almost smirked at the warmth of his seed filling her.

Yes, it would tear Regina apart if she knew. And that was what kept Zelena firmly in her role, and for six weeks, the vision of her sister’s pained expression was what sent her over the edge.

Every time.


End file.
